Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{16}{18}-2\dfrac{1}{4} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{16}{18}} - {2} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} - {2} + {\dfrac{16}{18}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{16}{18}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 2 + {\dfrac{8}{9}} - {\dfrac{1}{4}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{32}{36}-\dfrac{9}{36}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{23}{36}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{23}{36}$